


Sparring on the Highroad

by JetBlackKobold



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Combat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackKobold/pseuds/JetBlackKobold
Summary: Prompto and Ignis stood near the fence as two fighters positioned themselves in the Travel Agency's main yard. Evening colored the sky with warm hues, and the bustling traffic of the day tapered off. Most Crusader activity was taking place on the far end of the Highroad, though more than a few elected to stay the night here. Some even came out to watch. Prompto fidgeted with his camera, taking a few shots of Auron and Gladio while talking quickly and quietly to Ignis, setting the scene with his words. The blind man smiled as he listened.In which Gladiolus has a good-natured face-off against another legendary guardian, and Tidus makes an ass of himself. Fortunately for Tidus, Ignis is a forgiving teacher.
Kudos: 12





	Sparring on the Highroad

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a X/XV crossover, and while I was laying out the plan for that, this little scene stuck out to me, so I decided I'd quickly scribble it down as a standalone piece. Enjoy :)
> 
> As a note: Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto in this are from World of Ruin Eos; they've ended up in Spira while searching for a way to save Noct. Quick thinking, careful observation, and bold lies have gotten them this far. Now they just happen to be going in the same direction as a certain summoner party after the attack at Luca.

Prompto and Ignis stood near the fence as two fighters positioned themselves in the Travel Agency's main yard. Evening colored the sky with warm hues, and all the bustling traffic of the day tapered off. Most Crusader activity was taking place on the far end of the Highroad, though more than a few elected to stay the night here. Some even came out to watch. Prompto fidgeted with his camera, taking a few shots of Auron and Gladio while talking quickly and quietly to Ignis, setting the scene with his words. The blind man smiled as he listened.

The fight started slowly, both combatants used heavy weapons that required absolute commitment to any attack, and though they had seen how the other handled himself against fiends in Luca and on the road, a duel against another human was a different situation. Ignis tracked each of them by their footsteps, breathing, and banter, but Prompto kept up a running commentary to supplement.

"Glad's moved in on his blindside—blocked! He's fast! Counter! Gladio pushed back but not hurt. He circles, keeps his feet, looking for a way in. He's about to—Red preempts! Glad forced to defend, heavy from the right side." Prompto's muttered words were low and quick and full of energy, barely audible above the sound of steel in the yard.

A skillful move on Gladiolus's part elicited a sharp "HA HA!" from the young man nearby. Tidus seemed to take great pleasure from Auron's faltering. The celebration was short-lived, as Auron recovered with speed and grace, nearly taking Gladio by surprise with a response that could have signaled the beginning of the end.

"Shit! Red's good. Like, Cor good," said Prompto, interrupting his own commentary.   


"Of course Sir Auron is good! He is a legendary guardian!" The islander boasted over the man as if for his own merit and pride. Wakka was much the opposite of Tidus in that regard, as it was clear the teenager was eager to see Auron lose.

Ignis felt the ground shudder from Gladiolus's Earthshatter attack, but Prompto's commentary claimed otherwise, "Red slams the ground and—woah that was kinda familiar—Glad's staggered. Red follows up and!" Prompto's voice raised in pitch and volume. A moment later, Ignis heard the heavy blow against Gladiolus's shield.

The fight went on in this manner and reminded Ignis of home, of training endlessly and desperately alongside the Glaives, struggling to recover what he'd lost, listening to others fight, trying not to feel alone while surrounded by people. He sensed the camaraderie among the other guardians, and even in the strangers who just stopped to watch.

Gladiolus and Auron proved a close match, and it revealed Auron possessed remarkable endurance. He could shrug off and recover from blows that would put down most. Gladiolus's ability to switch quickly between shield and sword gave him an advantage; much of his training and style centered on that versatility. He could defend, unbalance, and topple powerful foes with a single move, but Auron would take more.

Gladio focused on his opponent, already planning out his next set of actions, he just needed an opening, one more shot and he could take Auron apart with Maelstrom. The complex, rapid-fire attack would break through the other swordsman's resiliency.

Prompto noticed and laughed. His quiet voice took on a conspiratorial note, "Oh-hoho, Gladio's looking for an in. On defense and waiting. He backs up. Circles to Red's blindside, a lunge!" A crackle of crystal energy signaled Gladio summoning his shield again, then the sound of impact. Ignis thought the strike sounded off, as if Auron deliberately bounced his sword against Gladio's shield. "Red blocked, twists right, bad balance, Glad moves!"

Auron was open, recoiling back several steps and recovering his grip on his weapon. Gladio moved in, calling his sword back to hand mid-swing, realizing too late Auron's attack and faltering were an act. Auron countered, knocking Gladio's sword aside by taking part of the blow with the bracer on his arm. He came in close the next moment, not striking for Gladio directly, but levering his blade one-handed against Gladio's arm just as the crystalline shimmer signaled the shield was being summoned, preventing Gladio from maintaining a secure hold on it. By the time it fully manifested, the misplaced weight dragged Gladio off-balance.

Auron elbowed him in the chest and swept his legs out from under him. Gladio went down and a moment later Auron's greatsword arrived in the earth next to his head. Gladiolus looked up at the other fighter, who leaned against the sword for support, spent. The collar of his armor hid his smile.

"Shit," Gladio cursed, then laughed. Auron helped him to his feet, still supporting most of his weight on his sword and using it as an anchor.

"Ah—dude!" Prompto exclaimed.

"It was a ploy, then, to bait him into the attack," Ignis noted.

"How did you catch that, and not me?"

"That was just about the only thing I did catch, you'll have to tell me the rest."

"Right!" Prompto immediately launched into a description of the final moments of the battle, taking his time now that the fight was over.

In the yard, the two combatants complemented each other's skill and performance while onlookers cheered and chatted about the fight. Gladiolus grinned at Auron. "We oughtta go another round sometime."

"It would be my honor to best you again," answered the guardian, earning a laugh from Gladio and a scowl from the teenaged swordsman nearby.

Wakka sidled up beside him and threw an arm around his shoulders. "They're pretty good, ya?"

"They were amazing!" agreed Yuna with enthusiasm, trotting over to the two men to tend their injuries. 

Tidus continued to scowl. "I guess, for a couple of old guys."

Wakka snorted and dropped his arm to slap Tidus on the back. "You should pay attention to fights like that, you just might learn a few things."

"Or better yet, you might try sparring yourself... and asking for advice once in a while," suggested Lulu.

"Nah, I'll just wait for Kimahri to jump me again. Besides, I think I've had just about as many lessons from Auron as I can stand."

"Wait, you telling me Sir Auron's the one who taught you how to fight?"

"When I was a kid, yeah. I mean, a little."

"In Zanarkand, eh?" Wakka asked with a wink and a grin. Tidus snorted, a show of indignation, but really, he just didn't know how to answer.

It was true, though, and one of the few things he ever really did with Auron that felt… Close. Auron had been a staple in his life after his father vanished and the only consistent adult figure after his mom died. For all that, he still felt perpetually distant, except for the few times he tried to teach Tidus the sword. Tidus supposed that might have been the closest Auron could ever come to sharing his past and home with the kid he'd been roped into taking care of.

"Eeey, yo, Tidus, you ridin' chocobos into the sky?"

"What?" Tidus turned to Wakka with a confused look. 

"Your mind is wandering, isn't it?" Yuna said, clarifying Wakka's question as she returned to them.

The boy laughed lightly, "Guess so." He glanced towards the trio that had accompanied them along the first stretch of the Highroad. Auron stood nearby, close enough to join their conversation without intruding upon their space.

Former guardians, they said? Tidus tried to ask about their summoner, but Lulu shut him down with a swift word and a warning look. It was impolite to ask those kinds of questions, evidently. It occurred to him an hour later that the summoner they'd guarded was probably dead; he felt like an asshole. They weren't a morose bunch, however. Prompto especially. He was bright and enthusiastic and funny; the two of them made fast friends along the path from Luca. 

The sun hadn't set yet, and the energy around the yard was still high. The thought solidified in his mind as he watched the four of them talk. Sparring might be fun. He was sure he could put on a show at least as good as Auron and Gladio, but he didn't want to go against any of his fellow guardians; that felt a little too personal, a little too risky. Maybe… 

"Hey, Prompto!" Tidus called, walking towards them, "You were a guardian, too, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" the older blond answered as he turned towards Tidus with a bewildered smile.

"So, you can fight, right? Didn't really get to see much action on the road with there being like… A billion of us." Tidus grinned. He hadn't done too much fighting either and might have done less in favor of hanging back to chat with Yuna and Prompto more if he didn't feel he had quite so much to prove. Plus, he and the blind guy had been the only ones quick enough to keep up with the pack of Mi'ihen fangs.

"I can fight!" replied Prompto, a little defensively.

"Alright, then. Let's see it!" Tidus grabbed his sword and gestured to the yard.

Prompto fidgeted. "Oh… Ah, swords aren't really my style." 

Tidus frowned, surprised by his new friend's sudden nervousness. He started to press the matter, hoping to bring back Prompto's enthusiasm with some good-natured teasing when the blind man, Ignis, interrupted him. "Tidus, if you are looking for a sparring partner, perhaps you and I can go a round? It's been some time since I have been able to practice in that manner, and I would enjoy the opportunity to face a human opponent." 

Tidus balked, and Gladio smirked at the look on his face from behind Ignis. "I, oh, uh—are you sure? I don't know if—"

"Your natural style tends towards swiftness and agility. I don't use a sword, but I think we would be a suitable match," insisted Ignis, interrupting the boy before he could make too much of an ass of himself.

"But—but you're blind!"

Ah, well, so much for that, thought Ignis, a wry and somewhat aggrieved expression forming on his face.

Beside him, Prompto turned to face Gladio with a gesture Tidus couldn't see, and the big man's smirk became a broad grin. Less amused than Ignis's company with Tidus's lack of tact were Lulu and Wakka, the latter pressing his palm into his forehead, and the former speaking up in sharp reprimand. "He has clearly demonstrated himself to be a more than capable fighter on the way here."

Tidus grimaced. "No, that's not what I—I mean, yeah he did, but—"

"No, I get it," said Gladio, still wearing the same, almost devious, grin. "The kid doesn't want to fight Iggy because he's too embarrassed to lose to a blind man with Yuna watching."

Tidus's face heated as the people around him laughed. Even Auron chuckled, a low—and infuriating—base note to the chorus. Kimahri didn't laugh, but Kimahri didn't really count.

"Oh! But you shouldn't be afraid of losing!" said Yuna, her voice firm and earnest, despite the color in her cheeks. "Sparring is just for practice anyway, and Ignis is much more experienced."

Tidus raised his shoulders a bit defensively, "Uh, Yuna…" he started, but stopped himself. Her comments absolutely did not help, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Instead, he glared at the trio of former guardians. Prompto grinned like a jackal now. He could see the joke forming in the other man's blond head and took a firm step forward before Prompto could say anything. "I'm not afraid of losing! Right, let's go, but don't get mad at me if you get hurt, old man."

Ignis laughed and nodded. "Very well, I won't blame you if my back goes and my companions have to carry me off of the field. Do go easy on me, lest we tax Lady Yuna's magic too heavily. First, though. Prompto, if you wouldn't mind?" Prompto bounced a bit, surveying the field, then reported to Ignis the size and shape of the area, the nature of the ground, and noted potential obstacles. Ignis nodded and walked into the field, summoning his spear to hand and thrusting it at the earth before him, "Here's center, roughly?"

"You got it!"

He dismissed the spear and took a few steps back, turning his head towards Tidus and summoning a pair of daggers. "I think I'll favor these for this fight, if it's all the same to you," he said, holding the two blades up for scrutiny.

"That's quite a trick, ya? Being able to swap out weapons like that. Wouldn't mind learning that spell."

Ignis smiled at Wakka's words. The scars and broad visor rendered his expression difficult to read, but it was tainted with melancholy. "Ah. It's… an obscure bit of magic we picked up from... our summoner. I doubt any of us could teach it easily."

"Pretty good advantage in a fight, though," said Tidus, "I mean, there's no way Gladio could use one of those giant swords and a shield at the same time. I really thought he was going to beat Auron that way."

"Indeed. Very well. I'll play a little more fair."

"Huh?"

Ignis summoned additional equipment, a set of belts and sheathes which he affixed to his person with practiced ease, then two more daggers and his spear. He sheathed the spare daggers and burred the head of his spear in the earth beside him, so that it stood upright. "There we are. I won't be summoning any additional weapons, or using magic to recall them if I lose them."

"W—wait!" Tidus stammered, "That's not what I meant, you don't have to—like, seriously giving yourself more—" Tidus stopped himself from saying 'handicaps'. On the sidelines Prompto and Gladio were laughing.

"Maybe we should tie Iggy's hands behind his back?" said Prompto.

"At least one," agreed Gladio.

"Now, now. Let's not get carried away." Ignis dropped into a fighting stance as his opponent entered the yard. "Ready when you are."

Tidus adopted his own and nodded, then said, "Yep."

A moment of stillness preceded the fight. Ignis gave Tidus the opportunity to move first. When he failed to capitalize on it, Ignis went in, opening by throwing a dagger at him. He had faith that the boy could evade the projectile, either by dodging or deflecting it with his sword. Tidus opted to do both, moving out of the way at the same time as he struck the dagger from the air. Ignis made a mental note of where he heard his dagger hit the ground, it shone like a beacon in the darkness of his mind's eye, where he laid out the battlefield like a wargame spread on a table.

Ignis closed the distance between them after the dagger. The throw forced Tidus to act. It gave the boy less time to guard against his true attack and provided Ignis with additional sensory feedback about his stance and location. Tidus performed admirably, bringing his blade up in time to defend against the first of a flurry of slicing blows. He then leveraged it out in a quick retaliation that compelled his assailant back just far enough to give him room to breathe and dodge the rest. However, the ferocity and speed of Ignis's assault surprised him, and while he managed to defend himself, Ignis could feel and hear the scuffling of his feet across the ground and the quick, halting quality to his breath, switching between holding it, and little gasps as he moved. Tidus was talented and athletic and—while not a complete novice—unskilled.

Ignis thought to compliment him, when Tidus, sensing an opening, lunged in with fury. He might have landed the blow, but he made the attack from a weakened position with poor footing. It was clumsy. Ignis blocked with his remaining dagger and turned the blade aside, kicking him in the chest as punishment and knocking the boy off balance. He followed it up by closing in again, and Tidus tripped backwards in his haste to escape.

Ignis heard a hiss of frustration and stepped back. From the sidelines Auron cautioned the young guardian, "Calm down, you won't be—"

"Right, yeah, got it," snapped Tidus, cutting his mentor off and jumping back to his feet with gusto and a grin to hide his bruised pride. Auron snorted and fell silent. 

Ignis tipped his head to one side; his brow creased in thought at that response. "If I may?" Ignis asked.

"Sure," said Tidus, unwilling to brush off an acquaintance in the same way he did Auron, "but daylight's wasting."

"Hm. Very well. I'll save my feedback for later." Ignis retrieved his fallen dagger from the dirt. He resumed his fighting stance when he returned to his starting position. "Ready."

Tidus nodded. "Ready!" he yelled and launched himself at Ignis in the same breath. He dashed into striking range and made use of his sword's greater reach, sweeping it twice at Ignis. Ignis turned the first away with his left dagger and retreated from the second. Tidus fared much better when not forced to defend. The blind man focused on anticipating and interpreting Tidus's movements, dodging, retreating, and occasionally parrying sword strikes. In the first moments, Tidus maintained efforts keeping Ignis out of striking range, but after his opponent's continued evasion, he became frustrated and shifted his attention to just trying to land a solid blow.

Ignis bounced back two steps, and the swordsman followed, leading with a lunge that Ignis threw aside with a cross as he stepped in close. Tidus defended with his buckler and brought his sword back into position, now sporting a handful of shallow cuts. Ignis circled, pressing the offensive. Tidus turned in time to deflect a backstab, then threw himself at Ignis, shield first, battering the older fighter, knocking his visor off, and earning himself a moment to recover. The two fell away from each other, creating some distance for a few moments. Tidus then dashed in with a series of springing attacks, leaping in from a distance, then darting past and coming back in from the other side. It was a disorienting tactic that never failed to dismantle the fiends he'd used it on. It left them wheeling hopelessly, unable to track their target.

The blind man evaded every sweep and rush and lunge with style, from any direction. The first four he twisted and danced away from, on the fifth turn, as Tidus rushed him from behind, he threw a dagger without turning. Throwing backwards was less powerful and precise than throwing forward, but it struck home anyway, catching the swordsman before skittering off into the dirt, leaving him cursing and recovering from the unexpected attack. Ignis spun and threw the other, this time Tidus blocked it and shouted in frustration, "How do you do that?! How can you… how can you see?"

"I can't."

"You have an advantage," said Auron, "ought to use it."

Tidus snarled and rushed Ignis again. The blind man danced back and grabbed his spear out of the ground, sweeping it up and catching the spiral crook in Tidus's red blade. The hook was useful for pinning and dispatching fiends but a liability here. With a twist, Ignis pulled the sword from Tidus's hand and tossed it away from them. Tidus darted after it. Ignis turned, planted his spear in the ground, then used it—and a little magic—to launch himself into the air. He aimed his landing between Tidus's and the sword. The young guardian barely stopped in time, falling backwards and rolling to his feet. "Are you KIDDING me?!" From the sidelines the normally silent Ronso uttered a low roar, uncrossing his arms and watching the fight with actual interest.

"Tidus!" Yuna called, holding up Brotherhood. He scrambled towards her, and she tossed the blade to him. Tidus grabbed it just in time to turn and face a flurry of strikes from Ignis. Tidus dodged the first, took the second and third, parried the fourth, and blocked the fifth, lunging forward with his shield as he did so, knocking Ignis's right hand aside and forcing him back again with his sword. Ignis went on the defensive again. Tidus worked to keep up the pressure, but it was like trying to pin down a ghost.

Until it wasn't. A mistake on Ignis's part, he dove in for a quick attack, but misjudged where the boy held his blade. Tidus swung it to the side, striking his dagger with enough force to send it flying from his hand. The event surprised both of them, and Ignis's face lit with a smile. It was only for a moment, because Tidus didn't let whatever that was go to waste. He drove his buckler into Ignis's chest, forcing the air from his lungs. Ignis tumbled back, landing on the ground for a moment and sweeping his one remaining dagger up in time to sweep aside Tidus's sword as he brought it down in a wild, chopping lunge. The end scuffed across the dirt to Ignis's left. Ignis grabbed Tidus with his free hand, pulling him forward along the attack's line of momentum. Tidus's face landed in the dirt. Ignis then flipped himself onto Tidus's back and swatted the back of his head with the flat of the dagger.

"An impressive show," said Ignis.

"You kept up with him pretty well, kid," Gladio rumbled in agreement.

Tidus moaned into the dirt and Ignis climbed off of him. The teenager rolled over and rubbed his face. Ignis held out a hand to help him up, he figured it was even odds whether the boy would accept the offer. Tidus grabbed his hand. Ignis smiled and pulled him to his feet. A moment later Yuna appeared beside him, smiling wide and soothing away his cuts and bruises with her magic. Ignis walked away at some point, but Tidus didn't really notice.

Gladio clapped a hand to Ignis's shoulder when he returned, "You went easy on him."

"Yes, well. The aim is education. He is nearly as talented as his ego suggests, but—"

"He'll need more than that to see this story through to the end," interjected Auron. "Thank you, Ignis."


End file.
